


One Shout

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7





	

Staring down the blonde-haired monster that had killed far too many people around Republic City, Avatar Korra got into her light Pro Bending stance.

"DON'T BE DONG!" Okuyasu Nijimura shouted helpfully.

"Uh... Got it." Avatar Korra said back to him.


End file.
